


Snippets and Snags - A collection

by Morrigu Raven (Ravens_in_the_Library)



Series: Yu Yu Hakusho - Tangled Threads of Fate [2]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Violence, Underage Drinking, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_in_the_Library/pseuds/Morrigu%20Raven
Summary: This is a collection of works that are associated with Tangled Threads of Fate, and these are basically one-shot chapters that tell backstories from things mentioned in the story or tell snippets of stories that people have requested to know more about. Some of these may break off into 'novellas' of their own depending on how many get made!Snippets and Snags will have multiple different sorts of characters, from Canons to Originals - to known and lesser known. It goes over stories, and histories that tie into the overall story, and fill in details of questions left unanswered.
Series: Yu Yu Hakusho - Tangled Threads of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Snippets and Snags - A collection

**Author's Note:**

> The Content within this will vary, and I will do my best to make sure there are tags attached to every chapter. Please keep in mind that Snippets and Snags is a collection of work attached to a larger series, and it is also something that will often have a graphic or mature content to it. Some of the stories will be sad, some of the stories cover happy moments. Overall the Snippets and Snags are a collection that will coincide with the overall Tangled Threads of Fate series! I look forward to sharing this with all of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Snippets and Snags; how this story collection came to be, what you might find withing it, and the hopes I have for the readers to come.

**Snippets and Snags** **  
** _How this came to be_

Snippets and Snags are intended as an attachment collection to the various works that will be released within the Threads of Fate series. There will be a lot of different content in here, this will involve a lot of different topics as well. During the writing of Threads of Fate, there were many times I had to forgo including something that I wanted to add or was not able to add exact details into a situation, this was mostly because of time constraints on production and editing

There will be many times when reading the Main Books of the series that you will have questions or interest in things vaguely mentioned but not directly stated. There are also characters I am thinking about expanding through and showing different sides of. There may be little stories in here about how certain couples came to be, or how certain people first met. It might even include a variety of the missing years from Maya’s time after the Mugen Blossom being used on her.

Everything written here will be canon for Tangled Threads of Fate and may influence Canons of other works that you will see from me in the future. There is also a rather common headcanon that I use for both Shizuru and Shiori – that will be revealed to all of you.

Each chapter posted will be its own completed piece of the story. Each scene tells a story, one that I want to share, to show you some of the things you may not have known about the universe that I am sharing with you, and the way their history came to be. I also plan on having a Compendium of knowledge as well, which will be its own separate work within the Tangled Threads of Fate series.

In there I will start by giving you small little snippets about the various characters, I may even release profiles of characters – based on reader requests, or I will primarily use it to give you details about how the Canon universe interacts with my headcanon I created for this storyline. There will be a lot of ups and downs, this is a piece of work that I have withheld writing for a long time, and I am still cautious about the Fanfiction reader community as a whole – but please give this old Writer a bit of a break in adapting to the differences of producing fanfiction.

The Snippets and Snags Collection will be opening up with a wonderful story that details the power of love, and the sacrifices we are willing to make for those that we hold dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always feel free to leave comments, I will actually do the best I can to include an ending note to each future chapter that is related to the comments of the previous. I will also open up a special Q&A from time to time so that people can get more information about the things they want to know. Snippets and Snags will give you a variety of details about the series, from stories to Character Q&A - and even special surprises just for all of my wonderful readers.
> 
> Our next chapter will be a wonderful look into love and joy, and the power of sacrifice for the love you hold.


End file.
